Harry Potter and the Child of Silence
by Hollow-Bastion
Summary: Chapter Four now up! Five mysterious new students! A terrible prophecy about the end of magic! Murder, magic and mayhem! Its warming up guys, its just a slow start to set the scene! Enjoy! Please review, even if negative! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

The Final Child 

In a room within rooms, at a place where up means nothing and space is merely a dream, a woman sits. She is wrapped in shawls and scarves – over which she has placed heavy glasses. In her dotage, for we can only assume she is old, the woman has taken great steps to ensure her physical sight – although she needs no help (or so she proclaims) with her Inner Eye.

Meryl Trelawney, far older, no wiser, than her daughter Sybill, takes a sip of tea from one of her numerous bone china cups, then turns back to the table. Perhaps one of the few unknown secrets of Hogwarts, even to her own daughter, Meryl has kept watch over the wizarding world's prophecies and fortellings for nigh on sixty years now – but all of that would soon come to an end. In but ten minutes, Meryl would meet a terrible end at the hands of a small frog and an angry badger – and that in itself she could handle, but unfortunately, she was due her final prophecy at six minutes past eleven, only two minutes before her death.

Meryl folded her hands in her lap and frowned. This just would not do. Not at all! Clucking her tongue furiously, she pulled out two pieces of parchment. Placing the Quick Notes Quill on one, she began in a cracked, elderly voice, "_Dearest Dumbledore, I must thank you for the use of your second Requirement Room, for my purposes it has suited me well. Please find enclosed my final prophecy. It is going to be most important. And, please do be kind to my little Sybill. I do fear she might overwork herself. Regards, Meryl Trelawney_". Then, with the second piece of parchment, she began, "_Dearest Sybill, it will pain you, as you already know, that I have died. I know you already know this but I would like to express in writing how sorry I am that we parted on such foolish terms. Do know that I love you and will be..._"

But what Meryl Trelawney would be, would never be found out. The prophecy would soon arrive. Taking the letter to Dumbledore, she folded it in a small pouch and threw the pouch to a decrepit looking barn-owl on a perch close by.

"Caesar!" barked Meryl, "Take that to Dumbledore. Then come back and take this Memory Sphere to Dumbledore - then, feel free to do what you want. Just avoid aeroplanes. I have a nasty feeling you might come off worse if you go near one tonight! Now, off with you!"

The rather dishevelled and ancient Caesar looked hardly able to survive the next moment than last until nightfall, but with a hoot of farewell he swept away, spiralling through the room's confusing dimensions until he was gone from sight.

"Well, that's nice," said Meryl contentedly, and with a final sigh, her eyes glazed over, her voice lowering and the tea-cup flew from the table and shattered, "_It will come – the end of magic – the end of life – the child destined to court Death and know its loving touch – the one to survive the ending – the Child who will know ultimate eternity – the Silence Bringer!"_

The moment would have been incredibly dramatic. However, as Meryl quickly secured the Memory Sphere into a small pouch for Caesar to collect upon his return – something curious happened. The air grate close to the ground on theother side of the room shuddered and a quiet croak sounded, followed by a rumbling growl. Suddenly, the rusty old metal exploded from the crumbling mortar and a terrified frog hopped into the room, closely followed by a furious badger. The tiny amphibian scrambled up onto a chair then onto the table close to Meryl, who simply let it run – however the badger also attempted this feat and in doing so, knocked over the candle that cast dancing shadows through the room...

Dumbledore pocketed the prophecy quietly and sighed. So one of his oldest and closest friends was dead. And this new prophecy meant trouble for them all. But more so for two of his favourite students. Yes, dark times were looming, a fight was coming. And, with these ominous thoughts in mind, he swept over towards the door of his office, where the new transfer student, stood waiting...


	2. Chapter Two Gringotts, Flourish and Wea...

If you hadn't noticed already, this story takes place in a fictional Sixth Year at Hogwarts!

Please read and review – thanks from Hollow Bastion

Chapter One – Gringotts, Flourish and Weasley

"Harry! Oh! Oh! Harry! Harry!"

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, offered the entire Creevy family an embarrassed wave and blinked as four cameras flashed in his face.

"That," Colin would say later as the photographs were developed and Harry's embarrassed image would try to hide behind the bushy haired Hermione Granger or the lanky Ron Weasley, "That, is Harry Potter, my _friend_. Can you believe it? And that's Hermione Granger. And Ron Weasley. I go to _school_ with those people!"

Diagon Alley resumed its usual hubub of activity in the dying days of August when all Hogwarts students rallied to buy their latest books and supplies for a new year at one of the most widely renowned schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the continent, if not the world. As Harry and his friends wound their way through the crowds, they made sure to take in every bit as Diagon Alley seemed to change every year. Of course, the older shops, Flourish and Blotts, Mr Ollivanderand Gringotts were still there – however there were some new additions, particularly Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Ron burst through the door in delight, the bell jingling and with a big grin on his face, spun round to face Harry.

"Isn't it great?" he gushed, "Harry, mate, you're incredible!"

Harry grinned, "It wasn't me. Fred and George did all the work!"

"But if it wasn't..."

"Well, yeah, the Triwizard winnings were helpful, but we all knew Fred and George would make it anyway! So technically, I did nothing!" replied Harry, still blushing.

"Ron!" a familiar voice called, "Ickle Ronnie!"

Fred and George Weasley, identical twins, were strikingly similar to their own little brother – even though Ron had grown rapidly over the summer and was already taller than the lanky twins. All had the same coppery red hair, pale skin and freckles, although the twins had smaller ears and naturally expressive faces which meant every grin, laugh and smile was incredibly infectious.

"How's it going Ron?" asked George, slapping Ron on the back and then bear hugging him.

"Good!" gasped Ron as Fred swept in and squeezed him as well, "And you two?"

"Awesome!"

"Wonderful!"

"Superb!"

They all lost track of which twin said what until they both looked terribly serious. Then, sweeping aside, they gestured for the group to walk on in. For the next few minutes, Harry and Hermione picked their way through Exploding Eggs, the phenomenally successful Skiving Snackboxes and dodged some particularly aggressive Fake Fighting Feet And Other Humorous Dismembered Parts until they had covered the fantastical premises.

"I'm impressed!" announced Hermione, "Very impressed! You boys have done a marvellous job! I must admit, I was a bit sceptical about whether you'd do well, but..."

The twins leaned in. Hermione admitting she was wrong was a _very_ rare event.

"I was wrong!"

The twins laughed and hugged Hermione as well, who came away rosy cheeked and slightly flushed.

"It'd all be okay..." started Fred.

"If we weren't vying for space however..." finished George.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
"Well," announced George, "There's some property between us and Flourish and Blotts which came up for sale. As business is booming for both of us – we both want it. But Gringotts is also interested and wants to set up a Financial Advice Centre on the premises then extend the vaults under all of Diagon Alley. And unfortunately, its all getting a bit competitive..."

Ron shrugged, "Aren't you two making enough money?"

"Yes," sighed Fred, "But from a business point of view, its too good to pass up! So the amount we offer keeps going up..."

"And up..." interrupted George.

"And up..." finished Fred, "But we're determined to be the ones who own it. If only the Poison Pen Parchments stop..."

"Poison Pen Parchments?" asked Harry.

"They're like jinxes or curses," explained Hermione, a walking encyclopaedia of information, "A Poison Pen Parchment is activated when the receiver breaks the seal. Then the curse is loose in whatever form the sender requires. They're quite nasty – and steeped in Dark Magic. They were forbidden in 1923 when owls were killed transporting them and Muggles ended up receiving some of them. It was a nasty mess, people sprouting antlers, having monster children, that sort of thing..."

"Are you two alright?" asked a wide eyed and worried Ron, "I mean, it doesn't sound safe!"

Fred guffawed and George sniggered, "Oh, we'll be fine. I mean. We've sent so many practical joke parchments in the past we just get rid of the Poison Pen Parchments now. The first one took us by surprise, but Fred's nearly lost all the burns..."

"Well," Harry sighed, "It was good seeing you two again, but we're going to have to head off. We're spending the night in the Leaky Cauldron then heading off to Hogwarts in the morning. And we promised your mum we'd be in our rooms by six. She said a shady sort starts frequenting Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley after dark..."

"Its true, we do finish work then!" laughed Fred, but George, looking slightly serious, nodded, "Its probably a good idea. Head off back, and we'll come see you off tomorrow at the station!"

With waves and hugs all round, the trio finished their shopping and made their way back to the old pub...

Harry grinned, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course!" sighed Hermione, "Viktor loves them!"

They looked at a pair of Madame Pinky's Practical Pockets – pockets you could sew onto any item of clothing and each one had a charm enabling them to hold anything up to the size of a horse. Hermione, who had been shopping for Viktor's birthday, had found precious little that the famous Quidditch star probably wanted and settled for the very useful, if not entirely glamorous presents.

They were sat in Harry and Ron's small room, the two single beds at far walls, a single candle lighting the entire room.

"So, you two are getting on well then?" Ron interjected.

If anything, while Ron respected Viktor Krumm as a Quidditch player, he loathed him as a human being. Viktor hadn't been very endearing two years ago when, in the Triwizard Tournament, he had pouted, fussed and moaned. However, Hermione found him fascinating and wrote to him almost weekly – which curiously seemed to aggravate Ron even more.

"Yes, very well!" replied Hermione sweetly, and then in an attempt to change the conversation, she asked, "So, everyone looking forward to the new school year?"

"Well, it can't get worse..." sighed Harry, "Can it?"

True. Voldemort was back. Sirius had died. The prophecy detailing why Voldemort had wanted Harry dead was gone forever. But... It couldn't get worse. It couldn't!

"Sorry," sighed Harry, "I've been up and down like a yoyo ever since June. I'm trying to cope, honest, its just hard sometimes..."

Hermione smiled softly and patted Harry's hand, "Its fine Harry, really. We'll be on hand to help you through it! Anyway, we'll be back at Hogwarts for a whole year! It'll be wonderful!"

Harry nodded, and yawned quietly. It would be time to sleep soon, and get up early to catch the train...

In Knockturn Alley, a darkly dressed character stopped to peer through a window. Standing up, Crucis Malfoy drew back his lips in a thin smile. Then, turning, he froze suddenly and let out a quiet squeak of fright mixed with pain. He couldn't move. Not one inch. Struggling a little, he felt magical constraints tighten and force a little air from his lungs. Cool breath washed over his neck and a quiet voice whispered, "Ah, pretty pretty Mr Malfoy. How do you do! Cousin of Lucius... Uncle of Draco..."

Crucis felt a stab of pride at this mentioning of his family, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Simple, Mr Malfoy. Your death. But first..." replied the voice, "Your magic!"

Crucis cried out as he was spun around and that curious voice spat a spell, "_Magicus Retrivum_!"

Blue light lanced into his chest and drew out something small and red crossed with silver, deep within which a pinprick of light throbbed. His magic. The very essence of his soul, the very part of himself which made him a wizard, had been removed.

Then, words he didn't know, a fatal curse not divulged to him, whispered on the breeze, "_Malicia Annhilata Rendum..._"

Death came quickly, in a wave of overwhelming pain...


	3. Chapter Three Curiosity on the Hogwarts...

Chapter Three – Curiosity On The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express wove its way through the countryside, steam billowing out behind it as the magical steam engine clattered and chattered on its way. To the students, it was more than just a train, it was a lifeline that connected them to that wonderful place, the school where they would spend an incredible year of magic, excitement and enjoyment...

In a carriage near the back of the Express, Harry sat amidst his luggage on one of the high backed seats with Hedwig's cage sat on his lap. Hermione sat opposite him and Ron sat to his side, wedged in amongst his own luggage. So far all three of them held the anticipation and excitement that everyone felt, mixed with the nervousness that came with knowing it was their first year of NEWTS, wizarding exams one step up from the OWLS (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) of last year.

"Its almost scary," Hermione declared as the twin Patil sisters wandered past looking for spare seats, "This year, everything gets a _lot_ harder..."

"Its alright for you, isn't it?" sighed Ron, "You've never got anything less than a hundred and six percent. Try being one of us facing the NEWTS... Weren't the OWLS bad enough?"

Hermione sniffed disapprovingly, "Its only because you don't study hard enough Ron. You get obsessed with Quidditch, chess and daydreaming. If you put just an ounce of the effort I put in, you might just achieve some higher marks!"

Harry thought, with some horror, that Hermione might be about to embark on one of her infamous tirades on the benefits of studying, when an excited shout came from somewhere down the corridor. When the shout came again, he shifted Hedwig's cage off of his lap (earning a moody hoot from the gorgeous snowy owl) and made his way to the door of their compartment and peered out.

At the end of the corridor, a crowd of people were talking excitedly, surrounding someone.

"What's going on Harry?" called Ron, "Anything good?"

Harry wouldn't be surprised if Neville Longbottom was in the midst of that crowd, having lost his toad or some other essential trinket. Poor Neville's troubles always seemed to start on the Hogwarts Express and last for an entire year. But, knowing for certain that Neville wasn't there, for Neville had wandered aimlessly past their seats a few moments ago with a distracted wave as he scoured the floor, so it would have to be someone else.

"Harry!" called Dean Thomas excitedly, "Come here! We've got new people!"

Blinking in surprise, Harry made his way towards the knot of people. New people at Hogwarts were hardly anything new, there were always first years starting every year, just like in any school. "What do you mean, new people?" he asked as he drew close to the group and Dean Thomas shook his hand energetically and Seamus Filligan called his greetings.

"Two transfer students! And a home schooled wizard!" said Dean, "Can you believe it? We never get transfer students!"

The crowd parted to reveal three girls, still engaged in deep conversation with the Patil twins who had doubled back on hearing the squeal of surprise, as well as Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang. The first two girls wore identical long black coats over ankle length grey skirts and neat purple blazers. The girl on the left wore her ash blonde hair tied up and thin black framed glasses which seemed stark against her pale skin – her green eyes were downcast and she wore something of a shy smile. The other girl had chestnut hair down to the small of her back, and while equally pale, wore a confident grin and met everyone's eyes equally. It was the third girl that Harry thought a little curious. Shorter than the others, with dark hair and skin not tan or pale, she seemed to possess a curious strength and confidence as she stood there in her robes, shoulders back, talking up front and laughing boldly – but all the time looking around, taking everything in.

"Harry!" called Cho, and Harry felt his insides clench and freeze as she said his name, "Hey, come and meet the new girls!"

Cho Chang, the first girl Harry had ever kissed. He still liked her, even if he couldn't understand her at all. Of course, her last boyfriend had died at the hands of Lord Voldemort and Harry had seen it happen. So, they already had some history between them when they tried going out. But, the year's age difference and Harry's lack of experience with girls had driven them apart. Yet, he hoped that they could remain friends.

"Sure!" he said, walking over.

"Harry Potter?" asked the ashe blonde girl quietly, "My goodness. I forgot you went here..."

Harry smiled and blushed, celebrity never came easily, "Oh... Uh..."

"My name's Elisabeth," she replied quietly, "Elisabeth Crowe."

The next girl took his hand and shook it slowly, making Harry blush to the roots of his hair, "My name's Emily – Emily Theroux – its nice to meet you!"

And so Harry came to the third girl, who nodded hello and offered, "Alright? I'm Emma. Emma Farrell."

"Its good to meet you all," Harry grinned, "Where do you all come from?"

"Lizzie and I come from Marchpeace Witches Academy in the Alps," declared Emily, "And, I know, we don't sound Swiss. Its because we're English, our parents just work for the Ministry and got stationed out there. All the girls were English. But, our parents got sent back, and here we are!"

Emma grinned – Harry noted she had a very infectious grin and returned it, "Me? Oh, I got home-schooled for a while. I was gonna go to Hogwarts but I came down with something proper nasty and got laid up in St Mungos – missed my first year and everything. So mum decided to help me catch up and because my health wasn't up to much, we just never bothered enrolling me. It was proper Ministry sanctioned curriculum work – but I really wanted to go to Hogwarts for my NEWTS..."

"Harry?" a voice whispered behind him.

Harry flinched, he'd completely forgotten about Hermione and Ron! Spinning round, he ushered them forwards, "Ron and Hermione, this is Elisabeth, Emily and Emma. Elisabeth and Emily are transfers and Emma's a home-schooled student. They're all starting this year!"

Hermione stepped forwards and shook hands with each one cheerfully, "This is wonderful! Its nice to meet you all!"

Ron, blushing as Harry did at Emily's rather forward handshake, said hello to each and then vanished back to their compartment. Hermione leant in to whisper to Harry that it seemed Ron's blush had already started with Elisabeth – and that she was sure Ron was probably beginning to notice girls at long last...

Back in their compartment, Harry noticed that they would soon be arriving at Hogwarts and felt his spirits lift. New students, a new school year – who cared if Voldemort was coming back? They were all going to have fun this year. He was determined...

Draco Malfoy smiled as Neville backed himself into a corner in the furthest train compartment. Poor Neville, despite overcoming a lot of his clumsiness and silliness since starting Hogwarts, had never gotten over his fear of Draco. And, now knowing that Draco's own father was a loyal Death Eater and that Draco himself was probably in league with Voldemort, it made everything a whole lot more terrifying for him.

"Well, Longbottom, you've really made things difficult for yourself," the wiry, silvery haired Malfoy heir whispered, "All those heroics assisting Potter have hurt my father's reputation. I really think that the punishment should go both ways though – and I'm quite sure my father's influences will ensure my protection from the underage use of magic laws..."

"M – M – Malfoy..." whispered Neville quietly...

As Malfoy raised his wand, a hand fell upon his shoulder. No magic was uttered, but the fingertips dug in and Malfoy opened his mouth, uttering a quiet cry. Turning to face the person who _dared_ interrupt him, he suddenly laughed, "You? I can't believe this? Listen, you're new here, so I'm prepared to overlook this kind of mistake. I'm a Malfoy, and..."

Emma smiled, "I know who you are. Now leave Neville alone."

Malfoy chuckled, "Then, if you know who I am, you'll leave me alone?"

Emma increased her grip on Malfoy's shoulder and Malfoy cried out in pain again, he could feel bones rubbing together now, "No, Malfoy. I won't leave you alone. I'm going to make this very easy for you. You won't intimidate this boy again. If you try, if you even look at him, I will put a permanent Crucio Curse on you. And worse. Believe me, home schooling means I can do things you and your father could only ever dream of..." then, as though the speech had taken a lot of her energy, she lowered her head and when she looked up again, she smiled brightly, "See you at school, okay?" and, grabbing Neville's hand, she lead him off down the train...

And so the school year began, with three curious new students and two more to come, exams to prepare for and excitement to be had – everyone felt it deep in their souls – that something incredible was going to happen...


	4. Chapter Four The Evening Feast And Fanta...

Chapter Four – The Evening Feast And Fantastic Surprises!

Once the Sorting had finished and the Welcoming Feast was underway, filling the Great Hall with excited chatter and noise, Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "Those girls, the new three, how do you reckon they get Sorted?"

Ron shrugged, "Hard to say. I'm thinking Dumbledore might just put them into their own Houses of choice. Or maybe put them somewhere personally. Home schooling wizardry is uncommon – it only happens with very _rich_ families. And transfers, well, that's just as odd..."

"I think it'd be a bit callous to let them pick their own House, Dumbledore will assign them somewhere, I'd have thought!" declared Hermione as she nibbled her way around a slice of ham and mushroom quiche, "Although I DO hope we get that Elisabeth girl. She seems quite studious and determined. It'd be nice to have a serious study partner!"

Grinning into their food, Harry and Ron kept their heads low, when Dumbledore's voice rang out suddenly across the Hall, "One more thing, everyone!" called the flowing silvery haired wizard who had been the Head of Hogwarts for many years now, "It is my pleasure to announce that FIVE new students will be joining us this term!"

"FIVE?" squealed Hannah Abbot over at the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes, Miss Abbot!" replied Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, "Four transfer students. Two from Marchpeace Witches' Academy in the Swiss Alps! Miss Emily Theroux and Miss Elisabeth Crowe, would you both like to stand up? Excellent. Now, Miss Emma Farrell, yes Miss Abbot," and Hannah who blushed red clamped her hands over her mouth following her loud whispering, "A young lady who has until now been taught at home. Our final two transfer students are from the Lancebeck Wizarding Outpost at the North Pole. Would Andrew LaSalle and Kathryn Routille stand up please?"

With the five now standing, Dumbledore called for utmost silence, "Each house will have one transfer student, bar one which will get two. I want you all to make them feel at home. They are now students at Hogwarts just like any of you! After discussing at great length with the staff members, it has all been decided. Elisabeth Crowe, you will be in Gryffindor! Kathryn Routille, you shall be in Ravenclaw. Emma, you will also be in Gryffindor. Emily, you shall join Hufflepuff. And finally, Andrew, you shall be in Slytherin! Would you all please join your House tables?"

The five, who until then had been seated in a parallel table to the teachers, stood and hurried away. The Gryffindors all clapped and cheered as Elisabeth and Emma sat down, Hermione eagerly gesturing for Elisabeth to sit close to her, while Ginny and Seamus parted to let Emma sit down...

At the Slytherin table, Andrew walked forwards and narrowed his eyes at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Excuse me..." he said, then stood perfectly still.

Malfoy, with an expression of amused interest, turned and leaned back, watching the proceedings.

"Move," said Andrew quietly, to Crabbe and then Goyle.

The two, who had more in common with trolls than men, stood and cracked their knuckles threateningly. Many had glimpsed them from a distance and hurried away – but there had been none who'd ever stared Crabbe and Goyle in the face then survived intact to tell the tale. The two took a single step closer and, smiling sweetly. Andrew slipped into their space. Then, he turned and said, "I'd like a bit of civility next time. Learn from that." And, turning to Malfoy, Andrew announced, "Andrew, Andrew LaSalle!"

"Malfoy," drawled Malfoy, "Draco... So, the North Pole?"

Andrew smiled, "Only temporarily. My family have researched wizarding ways in the Frozen North for the past two or three hundred years. Its how we made our fortune. Terribly dull, but there's some fascinating stuff to find out!"

Malfoy grinned, "I'm sure. I must admit, it takes guts to stand up to those two. Tell me, do you like Quidditch?"

"This is wonderful!" squealed Hermione as she walked arm in arm with Elisabeth up the corridor, "We can do our homework together. This'll be great!"

"Sure!" replied Elisabeth.

They stopped before the portrait of the Fat Lady, who smiled warmly down at them, "Evening dears! Password please!"

"_Flying Frenchman_!" declared Hermione, then she politely helped Elisabeth through into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Through past the warm fire where Emma and Ron were already playing Wizard Chess, Hermione showed Elisabeth up into the girl's dormitory and settled her down on the newly added four poster bed, which already had all of her luggage on top.

"I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts!" said Hermione, "Everyone here's so nice. Well," she muttered, "Almost everyone..."

Then, dismissing her gloomy comment with an airy laugh, they set about unpacking, sorting everything away so that by the time Emma came up yawning cheerily, they were already in their nightgowns and getting ready for bed.

"You two alright?" called Emma, "Everything sorted?"

Elisabeth smiled shyly and nodded.

"Did you have fun?" asked Hermione, "With Ron and Harry?"

Emma shot the two girls a wicked grin, "That Ron's a cutie, ain't he? Dead fit, that one..."

"Really?" asked Hermione curiously, as though the thought of Ron being attractive was thoroughly bizarre, "Well, I'm sure..."

Emma burst out laughing, "Your face, hun! Nah, the boy's alright. Funny. And friendly. I can tell I'm gonna like it here!"

With full stomachs and cheery hearts, the students all settled down to bed, fires dimming, candles snuffing out, people everywhere crawling into bed...

"Albus, how can you be so secure in your choices?" asked Professor McGonogall nervously, "You never seem to worry!"

Drowning the last of his cocoa, Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Minerva... Confidence is what makes choice work. Every choice can fail, but if you're determined to make it work, it'll work!"

The Transfiguration teacher hung her head a little then smiled wanly, "Well, at least its all happening under our noses. But can we be sure it'll all work out well in the end?"

"Minerva, if we had that assurance, we wouldn't have to prepare for difficulties," sighed Dumbledore, "And we can never have that assurance. So for now, please, concentrate on teaching the students as best you can, keep their minds on their schoolwork and worry about nothing else!"

Minerva McGonogall nodded, sighed and stepped from Dumbledore's study. Of course she was being a silly old woman. Nothing to worry about. Not at all. Even though – even though she had seen a brief swish of black cloth sweep past the window and the glint of silver in the moonlight.

This school year was going to be trouble...


	5. Chapter Five Potions Make Perfect Part...

Before I start, sorry about the pacing of my story for two reasons. I'm having a lot of fun so its going slowly, but I'm also having trouble with the layout. Hopefully it'll be different this time!

Chapter Five – Potions Make Perfect

The morning after the feast, lessons began bright and early. Students rose blinking and bleary eyed from their common rooms, weaving their way down to the main hall, where the tables were groaning under overflowing plates. While Harry, Emma and Ron helped themselves to several slices of hot buttered toast, some bacon and scrambled egg, Hermione and Elisabeth took heavy ceramic bowls of porridge and settled themselves down where they began talking quietly and in earnest.

"So," Harry began between mouthfuls of toast, "Do you actually know anything about that new Slytherin?"

Emma shrugged, "Not much. Just from when I spoke to him yesterday..."

"And?"

The girl chuckled, "He's an arrogant sod. But probably harmless. His family's rolling in money though."

Sneaking a glance over at the Slytherin table, Harry's insides sunk. Even Malfoy seemed to be acting nervous around the new boy, who sat with an air of control and command at the centre of the table. Crabbe and Goyle, once flanking Malfoy, were now relegated to the far end and watched their one-time master with hangdog expressions.

"Oh well," laughed Ron breezily, "At least those two are unhappy!"

"Don't be too cheerful yet," warned Harry glumly, "Its Potions first. We get to meet the new Slytherin firsthand. And I doubt Malfoy's going to be too pleased to see us – after what happened in July..."

Slow on the uptake, Emma asked, "What happened..."

Quietly, they filled her in on the exploits they had undergone, the battle with escaped Death Eaters and finally Voldemort deep inside the Ministry of Magic. They explained about the broken prophecy and the murder of Sirius Black. Emma, eyes widening with every word, exclaimed little, "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" every so often, until she grew quiet and serious at the tale of Harry's loss.

"Oh Harry, mate, I'm so sorry!" she said, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry shrugged with a slight smile, "It's okay. I'll be fine!"

It was then that a slight prickle danced over his scar and he winced. Along with the pain came something else. The sensation of being watched. And, not just watched, but being scrutinised inside and out, as though icy eyes were boring a hole straight through him. Twisting, he looked left and right, but the only people he caught looking at him were Hermione, and the new Ravenclaw, Kathryn. Then, the odd girl who he hadn't met yet offered him a curious look, then turned away back to her breakfast and conversation with Cho Chang.

With an indifferent shrug, Harry turned back to his breakfast and took another bite of toast. Potions would require all of his effort to get through – he couldn't worry about odd transfer students yet...

"So, Year Six, you've all picked Potions. I must warn you," and here Professor Severus Snape looked as though warning the students was the last thing he wanted to do, "That Potions will increase in extreme difficulty this year. For those of you who only just managed to pass their OWLS, extra effort will be required of you this year. Do I make myself clear?"

The low ceilinged dungeon was dingy, with the cauldrons all beginning to boil slowly. Snape walked around each one, speaking as he did so, "This year, the Potions we brew, will be both deadly and curative, useful and bizarre. But, you will be graded on each one. At the end of each term, you will sit a practise exam. At the end of the year, you will take a final exam which contributes to one third of your overall NEWT score. The exam you sit at the end of your second year will be your final third. Your coursework in the meantime will make up the final third. Your coursework will be the easiest part of the grade to obtain, so everyone must work hard as the courswork grade can make a HUGE difference."

Ron rolled his eyes and leant his head on his hand, distracted for one moment.

"Weasley. Explain to me the benefits of the Perfection Potion." snapped Snape icily.

Ron sat bolt upright, "Perfection Potion?" and with a vaguely sick look he turned to Hermione, who shrugged.

"The Perfection Potion was a potion first made in 1432 by a wizard-knight who couldn't slay the dragon Vendragald. The Perfection Potion made him invincible for the thirty seconds required to invade Vendragald's nest and take his head off. The Perfection Potion is incredibly complex to brew since it has to be made in two parts, one part at night, one part during the day, but both from incredibly rare and expensive ingredients..." explained Elisabeth quietly.

Hermione swallowed nervously – a little too loudly.

"Why, Miss Crowe," chuckled Snape, "That was a textbook answer that outdid our own Miss Granger. For the look on Miss Granger's face, and for that answer, ten points to Gryffindor. Can anyone else tell me what both parts of the Perfection Potion do on their own?"

Without raising her hand, Elisabeth began, "The Solaris Potion is an incredibly painful poison. The Luna Potion is a potent restorative against all illnesses of the body but not the mind."

Snape smiled that curiously genuine smile once more. He nodded.

In disbelief, Harry and Ron turned to each other. Snape, being nice to a Gryffindor? It was almost too bizarre. Both were itching to discuss it, but Snape's love of taking points off of them was almost legendary, so they kept quiet.

"Your coursework for the first term, is to brew a Perfection Potion." Snape explained, "Your homework is to read about the Perfection Potion and copy out ingredient lists and the process required for the Solaris Potion, which we will start working on in a couple of weeks. For the second term, Potion lessons will take place at night to complete the Luna Potion. But for now, we will simply focus on the Lemblis Potion. Who can... Miss Granger?"

Hermione's hand was in the air, reaching for the ceiling and in a gush of air shouted, "Lemblis Potion...to clear mind...invigorate senses...learning aid...great!"

Thin lipped and smiling wickedly, Snape replied, "First year level answer, Miss Granger. For not being prepared, two points from Gryffindor. Open your books and read up on the Lemblis Potion. I want you all working on it within the next ten minutes!"

To be continued!


	6. Chapter Five Potions Make Perfect Part 2

Chapter 5 – Potions Make Perfect (continued)

After ten minutes of reading, everyone paired off. Harry with Ron, Hermione with Elisabeth, Emma with Neville – Andrew with Malfoy and everyone else with whomever they could find. The lesson was difficult, with Neville so nervous around Emma that he kept losing his Silver Tongued Larkweed and blushing all the more when Emma began to giggle good-naturedly. Ron and Harry were unable to work out just how to slice the crushed Essence of Boomslang since it was already crushed and therefore unable to be sliced – while Hermione and Elisabeth powered on, making a perfect Lemblis Potion within fifteen minutes.

Harry smiled over at Emma, then swallowed nervously when she smiled back, "How's it going?"

"Good!" giggled Emma as Neville frantically scrabbled for a spoon which was rolling over the edge of the workbench, "I think we're actually going to be lucky if we get anything in the water. Technically, that's all we have so far!"

Laughing and hoping Neville didn't hurt himself (a little too late as Neville's yelp of pain made him realise Neville really shouldn't be allowed to use knives) Harry turned back to Ron, who was looking thoroughly confused.

"So, sliced the crushed Boomslang. It'll have to do!" sighed Ron as he shifted the curious grey powder into the bubbling brew, "And the Larkweed isn't chirping anymore. So that can go in. Now, what's left?"

"It says we need to add a pinch of Hellica's Ashes!" declared Harry boldly, "Um, what ARE Hellica's Ashes?"

Ron shrugged and picked up a small vial of a curious green powder, "Well, this is all we have left that Snape's given us – I'd assume it was this?"

All too late, Harry caught the venemous eyes of Andrew and Malfoy on Ron as he took a pinch and dashed it in to the mix. Wanting to cry out, Harry reached forwards but the damage was done. A dull explosion sounded and vile olive-green smoke brimmed over the edge of the cauldron, sweeping down around Harry and Ron, solidifying around their feet in a curious dark mess. Unfortunately, the smoke continued to brim and harden, the mess seeping up their bodies and they would come dangerously close to smothering them until...

With a flick of his wand, Snape dispelled the contents of the cauldron.

"Dear oh dear..." he sighed, "Weasley and Potter – why do you insist on adding ingredients NOT in the book? Why add Minerva's Waltz to a Lemblis Potion?"

Ron mumbled a reply and Harry bit his tongue. He would need to control himself now. Snape was proving a double edged sword – useful in the Order of the Phoenix but dangerous as a teacher. Either way, he would have to keep quiet.

"Unfortunately, your performance in your NEWTS reflects on me as a Potions Professor. So, you'll just have to try this again. In your own time! After your last lesson, return here and stay here until you brew me a flawless Lemblis Potion!"

"He's mean!" gasped Elisabeth, "I think I'd cry if he was that horrible to me!"

"But he loves you," sighed Hermione a little bitterly.

The six of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elisabeth, Emma and Neville were heading across the lawns towards the Greenhouses. Although only Elisabeth and Neville were taking Herbology that year, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Emma had a free period before Defence Against The Dark Arts and they wanted to see Hagrid anyway.

After waving Elisabeth and Neville off towards a cheerful looking Professor Sprout, the foursome trudged towards Hagrid's shack. Before they even drew close, the door was flung open and the cheerful, if slightly gigantic, groundskeeper charged towards them.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! RON!" a slight pause, "Oh... Erm..."

"Emma." replied Emma, a huge grin beginning already. Harry was beginning to wonder if Emma actually did anything but smile and laugh – but quickly pushed that thought aside as Hagrid grabbed the four of them and hugged them.

"Grawpy's actually talkin' proper now! 'e ain't even 'it me for ages now! Ain't that great, eh?" sobbed Hagrid, "And seein' yeh all! Well, c'epting you Emma. Don' really know yeh that well. But regardless! I'm so 'appy!"

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid!" replied Hermione a little stiffly, "But, um, could we move please?"

"Hagrid! You're so WARM!" squealed Emma, "Oooooh!"

Hagrid blushed and dropped the four quickly, with a little trouble from Emma who was determined to hang on. After a while, the girl detached herself, grinning cheerfully.

"Who's Grawpy?" she asked.

"Oh! Hagrid's dog!" shouted Hermione quickly, shooting a glance at everyone.

"No he – ooooh!" realised Hagrid, who was actually quite quick on the uptake that time, "Yeah, not Fang. Not at all!"

Fang, who appeared in the door at the mention of his name, barked hopefully.

"Oh! Grawpy!" cooed Emma, "Here Grawpy!"

Looking at her a little sadly, Fang slunk back into the shack realising he wasn't going to receive any treats at all.

"Anyway! What yeh all up to?" asked Hagrid, "Anythin' fun?"

"Free period." said Ron, "So we thought we'd come and say hello quickly!"

"I'm awful glad, but I can't stop long," replied Hagrid, "We've got the new Quidditch and Flying Professor arriving any time soon. He's decided to quit professional Quidditch and take up the professional position Dumbledore offered him!"

"What about Madam Hooch?" interrupted Harry.

Hagrid paled, "Yeh didn't 'ear?"

The three (apart from Emma who was still cooing for 'Grawpy' to come and have 'snuggles') shook their heads.

"Madam Hooch died this summer. Nasty accident it was. Flew into an ice storm on her broom, no protection or anythin'!" sighed Hagrid.

Hermione frowned, "There's no way. A trained flier like Madame Hooch? There's no way!"

Hagrid shrugged, "Well, s' what they tol' me! Anyway, gotta go make sure the new teacher's got his keys and lodgings sorted!"

"Who is it?" asked Ron a little stiffly, a Professor dying (bar Snape) was a very sad thing since everyone else on the teaching staff was quite friendly.

"Oh – Oliver Wood of course!" said Hagrid cheerfully.

The trip back to the castle was slow, and also a little sad. Why hadn't Madam Hooch's death been announced at the feast last night? And why was it being kept quiet? It was curious, but nothing strange enough to worry them. With the prospect of Defence Against The Dark Arts and a new teacher for the afternoon ahead – they would just soldier on. Besides, with Emma bopping along and singing cheerfully to the newest Smashing Warlocks single, being sad just wasn't an option!


End file.
